Ittou Omou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Cómo lograr que se fije en ti más allá de como tu nakama? Podrías vestirte de manera sensual y atrevida, es cierto, pero también lo es que hasta el día de hoy eso no pareció haber surtido efecto, ¿verdad? Entonces deberías buscar algo que le guste y explotarlo para beneficio propio. Si la vida te da limones pues haz limonada y si te da espadas... ¿tendrás a quién quieres?


**Ittou Omou**

¿Cómo podía ser que alguien capaz de hacer brotar manos y ojos por doquier, sin contar copias exactas de uno mismo, pudiera haber llegado tarde a la elección del armamento que llevarían a la cercana batalla? Pero así había sido y Robin no se sintió con fuerzas para pedirle a Nami que le dejase usar aquella arma pues era consciente del motivo exacto por el que la había elegido su nakama. Era una katana akage. Simplemente por eso, no había ningún otro motivo.

Finalmente eligió una buena espada, un sable que se sentía muy bien siendo empuñado por su mano.

Una vez todos se hubieron armado embarcaron en el Sunny para dirigirse a Piriodo, la tercera isla donde se encontraba el último Endpoint. Luego de presenciar la terrible explosión que se llevó por delante la isla que recién habían abandonado, Secon, el buen tiempo que hacía parecía ser toda una contradicción si contamos que de no lograr detene sus nakama todo el Shin Sekai desaparecería en una inimaginable explosión y mar de fuego.

―¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?― la pregunta surgió a espaldas de Robin―. ¿En serio piensas luchar con esa espada?

―Tal vez― le respondió Robin volviéndose para encarar a su nakama―. Lo mejor sería que me dieras algún consejo para utilizarla mejor, Zoro.

―Lo mejor sería no intentar usar algo nuevo en un combate real porque solamente conseguirás salir malparada y eso se traduce como gravemente herida, saliendo bien parada, o muerta.

Semejante prospecto no parecía desanimar a Robin cuya sonrisa seguía firme en sus labios.

―Entonces sí que necesitaré algún buen consejo, Zoro-sensei― y sí, aquello último lo dijo con un obvio tono de burla parejo a su maliciosa sonrisa. Claro que la parte buena, porque lo era, vino cuando Robin se volvió, dándole la espalda a Zoro, y se apoyó contra el pecho de su nakama cogiendo su mano izquierda y llevándola a su cintura deslizándola hasta su vientre y acariciándose a sí misma usando la mano del kenshi―. Algo que evite que me ensarte a mí misma con la espada.

Ciertamente su humor seguía siendo el mismo a los treinta años de edad o a los dieciocho. Aunque eso era algo bueno, por lo menos en opinión de Zoro.

―Primera lección― dijo Zoro cogiendo la mano derecha de Robin, la que empuñaba la espada, con la suya propia para alzarla al frente apuntando al horizonte―. El extremo afilado se apunta hacia delante― le susurró al oído con diabólico sentido del humor―. Así ya no te ensartarás a ti misma, Robin.

―Fufufu… arigatou por la lección, Zoro-sensei― dijo Robin en voz baja dando un paso al frente y liberándose del firme agarre que la mano de Zoro ejercía sobre el cuerpo de su nakama en una suave caricia que la hizo estremecerse―. También creo que no es una muy buena idea tratar de usar en combate algo nuevo a lo que no se está acostumbrado― confesó mientras blandía la espada con lentos movimientos hasta que se detuvo contra la barandilla de popa volviéndose para encarar a Zoro―. Incluso algo así solamente sería, en realidad, más una molestia que una ayuda en toda regla.

Entonces, ante la mirada impertérrita de Zoro, Robin hizo brotar cuatro brazos _fleur_ con sendas espadas en cada una de sus manos. Como si algo así fuera de lo más normal, Robin envainó su espada para quedarse con aquellas cuatro extra y fijar su mirada en Zoro para comprobar cómo era su reacción de manera más profunda.

―¿Mejor o peor?― le preguntó caminando lentamente hacia Zoro―. Podría acabar como un alfiletero si me clavase todas estas espadas. Fufufu…

Su risa se tornó grito ahogado cuando el brazo de Zoro se enredó en aquella diminuta cintura y la pegó, nuevamente, contra su pecho aunque, en esta ocasión, cara a cara. Robin sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la necesidad de tener que alzar la mirada para poder verle a Zoro a los ojos. Sí, con dieciocho años resultaba que había perdido varios centímetros de su estatura pero por, unas inconfesas, razones, hormonales, le gustaba como se veía así junto a Zoro.

Sin mediar palabra Zoro le partió la boca con un beso salvaje y posesivo que cogió por sorpresa a Robin aunque eso hizo que brotara un gemido que permitió el acceso al interior de su boca donde su lengua luchó por el dominio de su feudo contra la lengua de Zoro. Todos aquellos brazos _fleur_ desaparecieron en una lluvia de pétalos. Apoyando las manos contra el pecho del kenshi las fue subiendo hasta sus hombros desde donde hizo la fuerza necesaria para elevarse del suelo, y con la ayuda del propio Zoro, aferrarse con sus piernas a la cintura de su nakama.

Zoro, quien había tenido que inclinarse para poder besar a Robin, ahora tuvo que ir echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared exterior de la cocina, ¿o debería decirse mejor de la enfermería? Hablando de la cual, se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta pero, en lugar de alguien saliera, ¿para ver cuál era la causa de aquellos golpes contra la pared?, fue Zoro quien entró. El brazo _fleur_ que había abierto la puerta la cerró una vez estuvieron en el interior.

Mientras los labios de Zoro bajaban por el cuello de Robin le fue quitando la camisa que arrojó a un lado, sin mirar, para dejarla sobre la mesa de Chopper. Los gemidos de Robin fueron haciéndose más pronunciados cuando los besos del kenshi pasaron de la parte expuesta de sus pechos a la que quedó al descubierto cuando le apartó el sujetador bajándoselo y exponiéndolos a la mirada, y boca, de Zoro. Besó, lamió y succionó el pecho antes de hacer lo propio con su erecto pezón al que hubo que añadir la acción de sus dientes para mordisqueárselo con sentimiento. Sus labios rodaron hasta su otro pecho donde le dio el mismo tratamiento, sin dejar de acariciar su otro pecho hasta que sus manos se movieron por su espalda bajando hasta alcanzar la cintura de aquel culotte rojo.

―Zoro…

La voz de Robin sonó ardiente, de lo más fogosa, y no hizo más que aumentar el deseo del kenshi, y el de la propia Robin excitada a límites que su imaginación no había llegado a alcanzar con simples pensamientos. Se mordió el labio para contenerse cuando Zoro la llevó hasta la cama de la enfermería y la tumbó sobre ella, aunque a lo ancho, y entonces, con dos únicos movimientos, le quitó el culotte dejando a la vista su sexo, su preciado maizoukin, sutesoro enterrado entre sus piernas.

―¿Sí?― le preguntó Zoro arrodillado frente a ella alzando la vista desde su entrepierna separándole las piernas para una perfecta visión, apoyando la pierna derecha de Robin sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que la pierna izquierda quedaba sometida por el brazo derecho de Zoro―. ¿Qué quieres?

¿Era Robin consciente de lo que le provocaba a Zoro mirando para él con aquel gesto de inocente excitación y una timidez que resultaba sorprendente, y extraña, viniendo de ella, que solamente vio en cierta ocasión, y totalmente diferente a la actual, en Thriller Bark cuando se negó a realizar el Docking. Por lo menos había tenido el control suficiente para lograrlo y ahora, ahora también tenía el control de la situación y la decisión en su poder.

―Usa tu boca en mí, Zoro― le pidió con voz excitada.

No hubo que decírselo una segunda vez porque Zoro hundió su rostro entre las piernas de Robin y su boca empezó a comerle el sexo. Su lengua lo recorría vehementemente y uno de sus pulgares parecía tener intención de averiguar el límite de resistencia de aquel clítoris cuya excitación lo hizo crecer en tamaño y sensibilidad.

Robin aún vestía las medias y las botas pero no parecía que ninguno de ellos tuviera intención de terminar de desvestirla llegando a la conclusión de que ya tenía la suficiente desnudez para lo que tenían en mente. Además de que se veía mucho más sexy medio desnuda que simplemente estando desnuda del todo. Cosas de cada uno, ¿no?

Sus muslos ardían y aquellos besos, en lugar de apaciguar el fuego, no hacían más que intensificarlo hasta el límite de empezar a sentir como su deseo empezaba a desbordarla haciendo que su clímax fuera acercándose cada vez más. Clímax que alcanzó junto a un profundo gemido de placer cuando al buen hacer de la boca de su nakama se había unido la penetración en su sexo de un par de dedos que lograron alcanzar su punto de excitación interior. Su espalda se arqueó mientras se venía sobre la boca de Zoro que bebió de ella como si fuera el sake más preciado que jamás se hubiera llevado a sus labios.

―Zoro…― era incapaz de reconocer su propia voz de lo fogosa que sonaba pero sí era consciente de lo que quería hacer ahora. Agarrándose al cuello del kenshi hizo el esfuerzo suficiente para poder sentarse en la cama con Zoro entre sus piernas aunque poniéndose en pie para volver a saborear los labios de Robin, ¿o debería haber dicho que ella pudiera saborearse a sí misma en los labios de Zoro?―, Zoro…

Los besos de Robin fueron bajando de los labios de Zoro a su cuello y de este pasaron a su pecho, todo mientras le quitaba la parte superior de su abrigo, donde su lengua lamió sus pezones erectos los cuales mordió con fuerza que incluso pareció como si se los fuera a arrancar, lo que no sucedió, para luego seguir bajando por aquellos impresionantes abdominales. Brazos _fleur_ se encargaron de quitarle las katana, que fueron colocadas sobre la mesa de Chopper, y su cinto rojo para que el abrigo terminase su camino al suelo.

El rostro de Robin, sus ojos castaños, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos y su profunda respiración todo ello era una muestra visible de la excitación que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, sin contar sus pezones erectos y su sexo empapado.

―Robin…

Vale, el escuchar llamarla por su nombre en este tipo de situación la excitó mucho más que cualquier tipo de fantasía masturbadora que pudiera haber practicado hasta el día de hoy con Zoro de protagonista principal. Fantasías que palidecieron en el momento que le bajó el pantalón y pudo ver, de primera mano, el erecto miembro del kenshi dejando completamente claro que, por mucha imaginación que pudiera tener, jamás habría sido capaz de acercarse siquiera a un mínimo de la realidad.

Los labios de Robin dejaron atrás los abdominales de Zoro para rodar por su ingle y dirigirse al interior de sus muslos. Con una mano agarró aquella erección y empezó a moverse por todo lo largo mientras su lengua le lamía los huevos. Podía sentirle totalmente en tensión, gesto que se intensificaba cuando su pulgar pasaba por encima de su glande, terriblemente sensible en estos momentos. Su húmeda lengua dejó un rastro desde la base del pene hasta alcanzar su glande que fue atrapado por sus labios y ligeramente succionado antes de, sin cortar el contacto visual entre ellos, introducírselo lentamente en su boca. Lentamente pero seguro hasta que se introdujo todo lo que podía admitir, y que dejaba una buena porción para que su mano siguiera recorriéndolo. Con la misma velocidad fue sacándolo dejando tras de sí el miembro completamente cubierto de saliva caliente que fue extendiéndola con el movimiento de su mano por todo el pene.

―Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?― le preguntó Robin con patente malicia―. ¿Te gusta cuando tu mujer te hace eso?

Se percató de lo que le había dicho cuando el pene pareció aumentar su tamaño exageradamente. Grande, duro y caliente. ¿Realmente le había dicho aquello a Zoro de manera consciente? Si es que se le podía decir así a su actual estado de efervescente excitación post-orgásmica.

―Me gusta― le respondió Zoro aún cuando Robin no se había esperado recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte―, _fujoshi_.

No le dijo _onna_… ¿_fujoshi_? Si bien lo que le dijo ella a Zoro fue de manera inconsciente, aunque cierta, lo que le había dicho Zoro fue completamente consciente… ¡y cierto! No simplemente una "mujer" sino una "esposa".

Robin apoyó ambas manos contra el torso de Zoro mientras su cabeza no dejaba de moverse arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, introduciéndose el miembro en la boca y recorrerlo con sus labios, sus lenguas, incluso sus dientes y aunque era consciente de que, tal vez, habría necesitado un millar de brazos para poder moverle solamente fue necesario una ligera presión de las palmas de sus manos para lograr que retrocediera unos pasos y permitirle a Robin bajar de la cama y poder recuperar su verticalidad, con las piernas solamente puesto que ella seguía inclinada hacia delante, doblada en la cintura, mientras permanecía medio sentada en el lateral de la cama.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con las suaves caricias que las yemas de los dedos de Zoro le provocaban por su espalda al recorrerla hasta perderse entre sus nalgas en su busca de la humedad reinante en la entrepierna caliente de Robin. Su mano mantenía firme el pene mientras ella lo recorría con sus labios recorriéndolo en toda su longitud y, aunque sentía la exploración de los dedos de Zoro, eso no impidió que un gemido se escapase gozoso de sus labios al sentir como se introducían una pareja de largos dedos en el interior de su invitador sexo. ¿Lo malo? era que se encontraba suficientemente excitada para no necesitar mucho tiempo hasta alcanzar su segundo orgasmo y, aunque siempre serían bienvenidos, no creía que estuviera bien el que solamente ella disfrutara de ellos.

Zoro vio como Robin había dejado de chupársela para acercarse más contra él y atrapar su miembro entre sus pechos y empezar a moverlos arriba y abajo contra su cuerpo. Todo esto mientras le acariciaba el torso o le daba un buen apretón a sus nalgas. En verdad si esto continuaba por este mismo camino acabaría por venirse en muy poco tiempo y, aunque dicho alivio sería de lo más bienvenido, aún no había terminado con Robin, tampoco era que no fuera capaz de continuar luego de llegar a un primer clímax.

Cogió a Robin por los hombros, y por sorpresa viendo el gesto en su rostro cuando alzó su mirada, poniéndola en pie y atrapando sus labios en un profundo beso donde sus lenguas se encontraron y anudaron serpentinamente. Con las manos en la cintura sentó a Robin en la cama separándole las piernas y, tras un buen lametón en su sexo, apoyó la punta de su pene en la húmeda entrada mientras le recolocaba la pierna derecha sobre su hombro nuevamente y fue introduciéndoselo lentamente hasta que…

―¡Ah!― el gemido de sorpresa por parte de Robin hizo detener a Zoro al instante―. Esto, esto no me lo esperaba…― así que lo que había sentido antes no fue un simple retazo de su imaginación―, en verdad sí que he rejuvenecido doce años completamente.

Traducción: volvía a ser virgen. Si bien no renegaba de esa primera vez, tener la oportunidad de que su primera vez con Zoro fuera, en cierto sentido, también una primera vez real para ella misma, y su cuerpo, lo hacía todo… tan confuso como perfecto.

―¿Robin?― la llamó Zoro temiendo por lo peor y empezando a retirarse de su interior pero Robin se lo impidió entrelazando su pierna izquierda en la cintura del kenshi.

―No pasa nada― le aseguró Robin con voz trabajada y rostro encendido―. Sé cuidadoso, Zoro.

Su nakama enarcó una ceja ante aquellas palabras.

―Por supuesto que tendré cuidado― dijo como si lo contrario fuera una locura solamente de pensarlo―. ¿Pensabas que iba a partirte en dos o algo parecido?

Robin no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello y solamente se detuvo cuando obligó a Zoro a inclinarse para poder besarlo en los labios con dulzura y sentimiento que se rompieron cuando le mordió el labio inferior.

―Averigüemos cuan fuerte puedes follarme, Zoro― la maliciosa sonrisa era la guinda perfecta a este erótico momento y situación.

Y lo averiguaron prestamente pues, luego de desvirgarla, esa intensa sensación la pasó dulcemente besando los labios de Zoro, los pausados movimientos fueron adquiriendo mayor velocidad adecuándose a la creciente excitación que emanaba del cuerpo de Robin y llenaba el de Zoro. La besaba en los labios, en el cuello, sus pechos y pezones, le chupaba los dedos y le llevó una mano a su sexo para que se tocase ella misma. Estaba a punto de venirse y se agarró al cuello de Zoro, gimiéndole al oído mientras ella se movía adecuándose a los propios movimientos realizados por Zoro con una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, entre sus sexos, frotando su clítoris hasta hacerla explotar de placer en un orgasmo portentoso. Escucharla venirse al oído de una manera tan clara fue demasiado para Zoro que llegó a su clímax llenándola por completo con su corrida

―Ha sido…― empezó a decir Robin entre fuertes jadeos.

―El principio― le aseguró Zoro interrumpiéndola y volviéndola a sentar en la cama solamente para que ella misma, por propia iniciativa, se volviera para ponerse a cuatro patas ofreciéndose de una manera tan directa y lasciva que habría sido capaz de ponérsela completamente dura y erecta… de no tenerla Zoro ya en ese estado―. ¿O quieres dejarlo ya aquí, Robin?

Ella se lamió un par de dedos antes de pasárselos sobre su sexo, a la vista de Zoro, e introduciéndoselos para empezar a masturbarse.

―Si no tienes fuerzas para seguir puedes quedarte y, simplemente, admirar el espectáculo, Zoro― le ofreció maliciosamente mirándole de reojo con la cabeza descansando sobre el colchón.

―Ya te daré yo fuerzas― gruñó Zoro hundiendo su rostro en la entrepierna de Robin y lamérsela antes de ensartarle nuevamente su pene cuando ella sacó sus dedos.

No solamente fue con fuerza sino que la rapidez de las embestidas cogió por sorpresa a Robin quien sentía como su cuerpo iba camino de inmolarse en el fuego del deseo que amenazaba con consumirla a cada segundo que pasaba. Cogiéndola por la cintura la obligó a ponerse en pie, sin dejar de penetrarla, de manera que Robin apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama, hasta que una de ellas regresó a su propio sexo. Claro que Zoro parecía dispuesto a impedirle tener ese gozo añadido pues la agarró de ambos antebrazos echándoselos hacia atrás. Cierto que iba a ser por falta de brazos pero Robin solamente se inclinó levemente hacia delante para que la penetración fuera más pronunciada y parecía ser que hasta ahí llegarían sus acciones antes de que un nuevo orgasmo los alcanzara. Pero Zoro le agarró ambas muñecas con una sola mano para usar la libre en proporcionarle ese punto extra de placer actuando sobre su clítoris.

Sentía como su espalda era golpeada por una constante lluvia de gotas de sudor procedentes de Zoro mientras que sus nalgas recibían los embates de su entrepierna con cada nueva embestida. Todo era demasiado para poder poner cota a la llegada del nuevo clímax.

―… Zoro… me vengo… ya no… no puedo…

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para poder hablar de seguido pero la idea estaba completamente clara y la voz de Zoro al hablarle fue lo que le faltaba a Robin para alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo.

―Entonces córrete, Robin. ¡Hazlo ahora!― más que decírselo parecía una orden y que Robin pareció acatar porque con la nueva embestida su cuerpo explotó en una creciente marea que la hizo venirse con un intenso gemido de placer―. ¡Joder, sí!

Zoro también alcanzó su propio orgasmo y, sorprendentemente, viniéndose con más fuerza que en el anterior descargando con cada embestida hasta que lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación era el sonido de sus profundas respiraciones cargando el lugar y quemándolo con el aliento.

Robin tuvo que apoyarse sobre la cama pues no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse erguida aunque decidió que el mejor lugar para agarrarse era el brazo derecho de Zoro que apoyó sobre la cama a la derecha de Robin a su lado mientras que con la mano izquierda, con su brazo colocado justo sobre su cintura, la mantenía en pie.

―Entonces, ¿te gustó como me sienta esa espada, Zoro?

―――――

Nami se encontró a Robin en cubierta mirando la hoja de su espada, ¿admirándola?, antes de envainarla y recolocarse su sombrero. No podía poner la mano en el fuego, si fuera necesario pondría la de Usopp, pero aseguraría que había algo diferente en ella, y era algo más que el que ahora tuviera el cuerpo de una chica de dieciocho años.

―¿Te ha pasado algo, Robin?― le preguntó Nami mirando con patente curiosidad a su, aún ahora a pesar de haber rejuvenecido doce años, onee-sama.

―¿Por qué lo dices, Nami?― ahora la curiosidad era de Robin quien protegía su rostro de su propio cabello a causa de una ráfaga de viento.

¿Por qué lo decía? Pues por eso mismo.

―No sabría decirte pero has cambiado― le aseguró Nami sin saber muy bien cómo expresarlo―. Tienes un algo diferente, un brillo, un no sé qué…

Robin sonrió con tanta sinceridad como también de una manera que dejaba claro que ella sabía algo que Nami ignoraba.

―Sí, un no sé qué podría definirlo muy bien.

En ese momento Zoro salía de la cocina y Nami decidió cargar contra él su desconocimiento y frustraciones.

―¿Puede saberse a qué andas, baka? Nos dirigimos a un combate así que céntrate de una vez y deja de pensar en las musarañas.

―No sé qué quieres decir― respondió Zoro aunque no era una pregunta para que lo hiciera.

―¡Qué te concentres y dejes de estar distraído!― replicó a voz en grito la akage.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza en gesto contemplativo.

―Oh, pensaba que te referías a la musaraña que tienes en el hombro.

Nami empezó a correr por la cubierta entre gritos para que acudiera a ella Sanji en su ayuda solamente para gritar asustado al ver aquella 'musaraña' y alejarse de su nakama aunque tratando de acercarse solamente para alejarse una vez más.

Zoro y Robin cruzaron una mirada que pareció detener el tiempo y dejarlos mirándose entre ellos como si se hubieran quedado pensando en las musarañas… o tal vez en lo que había sucedido en la enfermería.

_Un momento, ¿llamé a Robin "fujoshi"?_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Ittou Omou:** Para sentir la hoja de una espada.

**Ittou Omou:** Para sentir todo de ti.


End file.
